


Weihnachtseinkäufe

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Rodney und John sind im Dezember bei Jeannie zu Besuch. Rodney muss noch Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigen





	Weihnachtseinkäufe

**Author's Note:**

> Ob Freundschaft oder Pre-Slash, das muss jede(r) für sich selbst entscheiden. :)

Rodney hasste Weihnachtseinkäufe, hasste die ganze Weihnachtszeit mit ihren blinkenden Lichterketten, den fetten Nikoläusen mit den falschen Bärten, der aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit und dem Konsumzwang. Wenn er nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte man den Dezember auch überspringen und gleich im Januar weitermachen können. Oder besser noch im Februar, dann wurden die Tage wenigstens schon wieder länger. 

Warum er jetzt allerdings trotz seiner Abneigung gegen das ganze Weihnachtsgedöns mit mehreren beschissenen Päckchen jonglierte, von denen allen den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft – jedenfalls der auf der Erde – folgten, war schnell erklärt. 

Jeannie und John. 

Seine schreckliche Schwester war Schuld, weil sie ihn dazu abkommandiert hatte, endlich seine letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Und wenn er schon mal in der Stadt war, machte es ihm doch nichts aus, ihr auch noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten mitzubringen, oder …? 

Ihre Drohungen, falls er der „Bitte“ nicht nachkäme, hatten von Tofuhuhn, Tofuforelle und Tofubraten an allen Weihnachtstagen bis zur Veröffentlichung von Photos über das gesamte Atlantis-Netz, gereicht. Es gab da mehrere von ihm als niedlichem, blond gelocktem Fünfjährigem im selbst gestrickten Rentierpullover. Rodney verfluchte den Tag, an dem Jeannie Zugang zu diesem wichtigen Medium bekommen hatte. 

John war Schuld, weil er schon vor dem Frühstück einfach mit Kaleb losgezogen war, raus in den Wald, um den Weihnachtsbaum schlagen. Nicht, dass Rodney es für erstrebenswert hielt, schon vor dem ersten Kaffee das Haus zu verlassen, aber dennoch, das klang nach deutlich mehr Spaß, als durch die überhitzten, vollgestopften, mit grässlicher Musik bedudelten Geschäfte zu rennen. 

Als er mit einbrechender Dunkelheit mit nassen Schuhen, durchgefroren und äußerst missmutig wieder an Jeannies Haus ankam, wollte er seiner schlechten Laune wortreich Luft machen. 

Doch ihn empfing ihn ein köstlicher Duft nach frisch gebackenen Weihnachtsplätzchen, John brachte ihm eine große Tasse Kaffee direkt zum Sofa, auf das er ermattet geplumpst war, und Madison strahlte abwechselnd ihn und den schönen Baum an, den sie gerade mit selbst gebastelten Figuren schmückten. Draußen war es dunkel, das Wohnzimmer wurde nur von den echten Kerzen, die so herrlich nach Bienenwachs rochen, erhellt und Jeannie füllte seinen Teller schon zum dritten Mal mit Kuchen auf. 

Mit vollem Magen und wieder genügend Koffein in seinen Blutbahnen musste Rodney zugeben, dass so ein Dezembertag im Kreise von Familie und Freunden, vielleicht doch nicht so grässlich war. 

Behaglich lehnte er sich im Sofa zurück und träumte von der Zukunft, in der Atlantis an das interplanetare Postverteilungssystem angeschlossen war und er seine Weihnachtseinkäufe einfach per Mausklick erledigen konnte. 

\--------ENDE---------

©Antares, Dezember 2017


End file.
